Weapon holsters can be configured to hold various types of weapons, such as guns. In addition, weapon holsters can protect and restrict movement of the weapons and can be secured to various parts of the body and/or articles of clothing. Some people who carry weapons in weapon holsters want to do so inconspicuously, such as undercover police officers. As such, these people also want weapon holsters that not only safely carry a weapon, but also effectively conceal them.